


The sparkle in your eyes

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Yoobin smiles as she gets pulled inside a dark closet on a small corridor, hands tangled with Yoohyeon's, not willing to let go.





	The sparkle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> To OP, I hope you like it. It is not a Coffee shop AU but this fic serves a voucher for one. Promise.  
> To M, R, T and everyone who sprinted with me, I promise you, this fic could not have lived without you.

Yoohyeon's laugh echoes around the studio corridors, distinguishable even in the middle of a couple of dozens of people. Yoobin smiles as she gets pulled inside a dark closet on a small corridor, hands tangled with Yoohyeon's, not really willing to let go.

Except Yoohyeon is very very close and very very smiley and she needs to kiss her _right now._

Every cycle of promotion is exciting and new, no matter how many times they do it. They never know when it will be the last. The last time standing on a stage, standing side by side. Together.

"Do you think they are ever going to find us?" Yoohyeon whispers, giggling while they try to fit in the closet. As soon as the door clicks safely behind her and she can no longer see Yoohyeon's sparkly eyes, Yoobin lets go of Yoohyeon's fingers, and finds her neck in the dark, Yoohyeon grabbing her by her costume, getting her just the tiniest bit closer.

Her breath hitches, the mood changing slightly, and Yoobin loves how she can feel it in her own fingers. This kind of magic only they can make together.

Their noses bump before their lips meet, a split second, but enough for Yoohyeon to be smiling when they do. Those are always good kisses.

Yoohyeon steps forward and corners her against the door as they kiss and Yoobin wants to get her hands in her hair but she also knows that will get Yoohyeon in trouble so she refrains, hands sliding to her shoulders for anything she can grab.

Her lips are soft, lip balm sweet, but demanding, not letting her attention slip for longer, bringing her back with every tug on her lips.

Before she notices there's something vibrating in Yoohyeon's pocket, the vibrations so close that it might have as well been on Yoobin's own pocket. They ignore it the first and second time, their kisses faltering but pushing through. The third time Yoohyeon sighs and Yoobin knows it's over. She follows Yoohyeon's lips when they go as she tries to turn reach for her phone, triumphantly distracting her for a moment when doing so before eventually letting her go.

"Shoot, it's my makeup turn already," she says, but instead of moving to open the door, Yoohyeon leans closer. "Later?" she whispers against her lips, and Yoobin steals a kiss, quick, soft, before nodding. 

"Later," she confirms, and Yoohyeon is gone, yelling "It's a date!" as she runs to their dressing room before she misses her make up spot.

***

Later never happens. When the show is over and they are rushed out of their outfits to the van they are taken to the company so they can practice some more. By the time they leave the practice room, the sun is peeking on the horizon and everyone is exhausted, Yoobin included. Her fingers hurt from practicing with the baton too much, and her eyes close against her will as she rests her head against the car window, but Yoohyeon’s soft laugh at whatever Siyeon is whispering to her makes her smile regardless everything.

***

Somehow Yoobin finds herself showered and changed on her way to Yoohyeon's bed, climbing the stairs with her eyes closed, finding her way through the blankets as if it was her own bed. The member's voices blend in the background as they finish preparing for bed, and lull her to sleep without noticing.

She wakes up a little later, the apartment practically in silence and Bora's eyes peeking through the edge of the bunk bed.

Her eyes crinkle when Yoobin opens her eyes, and she can tell she's smiling even though she can't see her mouth.

"Unnie," Yoobin starts, but she interrupts her before she can continue.

"I'm going to bed but," she tilts her head signing to the corridor, "she's still up. I think she said something about a last minute game."

Bora doesn't wait for her to answer, bending to lay down on her own bed with a knowing smile on her lips. The mattress makes a soft sound when Yoobin moves around, rolling towards the edge of the bed before sliding to the floor and walking out of the door.

It's easy to find her, the sounds of the keyboard keys loud in the absence of any other sound, and the light under the door giving her away. Yoobin opens the door slowly, peeking from behind it and yes, there she is. She's wearing over the ear earphones and an old t-shirt that Yoobin has seen have better days. Yoohyeon's clearly concentrated, doesn't see Yoobin at the door, and she lets herself look at her for a while, her fingers flying across the keyboard, clicking fast as her tongue peeks from her mouth as it always does when she's concentrated.

Yoobin can't describe what she's doing by anything else but staring. She can't help it, though, the sight of Yoohyeon, Yoohyeon like _that_ , is mesmerizing.

She turns around to leave as quietly as she can, but something must have caught Yoohyeon’s attention this time.

“Ah, am I making a lot of noise? I’m sorry, I’ll-“ she starts, before noticing it’s Yoobin at the door when she turns around. Yoohyeon types something quickly on her computer and takes her earphones off. “Yoobin-ah! You scared me!”

Yoobin smiles as she gets closer this time, closing the door behind her. Yoohyeon scoots back, and pats her legs.

“I can go get a chair,” Yoobin protests weakly, and Yoohyeon frowns her nose, pouting cutely.

“You get the best seating, and you want to go _get a chair_?” she says. Yoobin laughs and does as ordered, sitting on top of her legs, balancing herself with an arm gripping her shoulder. Yoohyeon moves them, sitting closer to the computer again, an arm sneaking around her waist. “I went to search for you, earlier, but you were asleep. Didn’t want to wake you up.”

Yoobin feels her cheeks warm. Pretends she doesn’t notice. 

“It’s okay. It was your bed anyway, what were you planning to do when you finished playing?” Yoobin asks, weirdly scared by the answer. She looks at the desk, the floor, the screen, fixating on the players running around what she guesses it’s Yoohyeon’s character. Everywhere but Yoohyeon. 

“It _was_ my bed,” she says, and Yoobin feels Yoohyeon’s nose on her cheek, poking her. She’s very aware of all the parts that are in contact, like burning points. Her leg, her waist. Her face. Turns around to look at her and their noses brush and Yoobin is a little lightheaded all of a sudden. She can’t turn away. She’s not sure she wants to. 

She’s feeling Yoohyeon’s breath on her lips, her eyes closing. Something changes, and a loud noise, something falling, and they both jump. Yoohyeon looks around, “Look,” she says, pointing to the floor. 

The earphones. 

On the floor.

They stay still for a couple of seconds, the silence filling them, until one of them racks, and laughs, the other following after. Yoobin is not able to say which one, hearing her heartbeat in her ears, the tip of her fingers. 

The laughter dies down and they are still close, but the moment is gone. 

“So,” Yoobin wiggles, getting comfortable in Yoohyeon’s lap again, and points at the screen, “that looked like fun. Want to show it to me?” 

“You sure? It might bore you,” Yoohyeon says, but she’s smiling, and how can Yoobin say no to that?

“I’ll tell you if it does,” she says, not missing a beat, slotting her head under Yoohyeon’s chin. Her hand squeezes her waist before letting go, reaching for the keyboard and explaining the basics to her.

It’s the most comfortable Yoobin has been in a long time, but not even Yoohyeon’s laugh can soothe the worries on her mind.

***

The thing doesn’t leave. Yoobin can’t put a name on it, but she can feel it every time Yoohyeon stands close to her, every time her hand sneaks too high whenever people are near. There’s the usual feeling of elation, the butterflies in her stomach, and then there’s _that_. 

She pushes it to the back of her mind, wearing her professional smile as she has been taught, hoping for the feeling to go away.

It's one day, though, when her guard is down, that everything becomes clean.

Yoobin is reading, back against the balcony door. It's a good book, this one, so much she barely notices when Yoohyeon sits beside her, thighs touching. What she can't miss though is her finger poking at her cheek. By now, though, she's more actively ignoring her, trying to not give in and smile.

"Da~mi~yah~," she singsongs, poking her cheek higher, making her close her eye. It's difficult then, not to crack a smile, but then she goes for her nose, pressing it up, as if it were a button.

Yoobin barely remembers what her book is about by then, but Yoohyeon makes a noise as if she were ringing a bell as she presses on, and it's game over.

She slips, laughs, and Yoohyeon croons, her laugh bright and wonderful as she repeats, "I won, I won," against her temple as her arms sneak around Yoobin, finding her way around her.

"Aren't you guys cute," Siyeon says, spoon in her mouth, watching them from the kitchen. Yoobin is aware she doesn't mean anything bad with it, as she is aware that this isn't by far the closest they have been, but at her comment _that_ feeling comes back in full force.

Yoohyeon gets up to chase Siyeon away, their screams bringing the rest of the girls out of their rooms, and Yoobin sighs, dread setting on her stomach, unable to shake her _shame_ away.

***

They were never supposed to know. 

That’s the first thing that comes to her mind. She can still hear Yoohyeon and Siyeon screaming, playing at the other end of the dorm.

They always intended it to be a secret, to not let anyone know about it so it wouldn’t affect -- anything. Their dynamics, the relationships with each other. They never wanted to make anyone uncomfortable, and while they never talked about it, the way they both searched each other in the dark, at high hours at night, indicated they both wanted the same. 

They had never thought they would be discovered, but they never thought they would last this long either. 

Yoobin thinks about it now, the way it started, sitting way too close during commuting, staying up late with each other, helping each other practice. Fingers teasing, fleeting touches that left Yoobin’s hand tingling. 

The first night they escaped, all of them, taking Gahyeon to her first real party. Sneaking into a club with no intent to drink, just to enjoy the music and the freedom, for one night. Finding each other’s eyes in the dancing floor, something clicking, getting closer to dance together. Yoohyeon’s brave hand, grabbing her waist, getting them closer. Yoobin matching boldness with boldness, face getting closer than it has ever been considered friendly.

Finding a dark corner, away from friendly eyes, so Yoobin could get on her toes to kiss Yoohyeon for the first time. Yoohyeon noticing, and kissing Yoobin again midlaugh.The first time of many.

Their hands found each other, fingers tangling together easily on the way out. Yoobin thinks that she has never felt like things slotted into place like in that moment. Even if she didn’t know it then.

Life went as it had before, but better.

Going to the library together, recommending each other’s books, leaving notes for the other to discover. Talking, for hours and hours on end, the lights of the practice room dimmed so they were not discovered. Sharing secrets they had never told anyone.

They got closer, and they got bolder in their affections.

Waiting on her bed the other day was probably not the smartest idea Yoobin has ever had. She's remembering Bora's face now, when she told her where Yoohyeon was. She probably knew, didn't she.

The dread sets when Yoobin thinks of the feeling from the other day. They could have been discovered, and she notices now, it’s what had been worrying her. It had been just a false alarm, but it could have easily been one of them entering.

And they would have been seen.

She lets her head fall against the glass, the sound feeling very much how she feels inside. Because... She's not entirely against the idea.

She stops breathing for a second, the thought crystalizing in her head. That’s _bad_. Really, really bad. _You don’t go searching for this on a casual relationship, Yoobin_ , she thinks to herself.

“Unnie!” Gahyeon cries, half laughing, peeking from the door, and effectively interrupting Yoobin’s panic. “Unnie, come, you gotta see this.”

Of course, Yoobin follows. 

***

_This_ , turns out to be Yoohyeon very much trapped between Minji’s bed and wardrobe, her shirt trapped in between. That would have been enough any other day, but somehow that had happened while she was bent down, effectively trapping her on this position.

Yoobin snorts when she sees her, the sound getting out before she can help it. Minji arrives after her, colliding into her back, and her reaction is not that different from Yoobin’s. 

Yoohyeon whines sadly. “Is anyone going to help me? Or is everyone just going to look at me?” Her face is not even visible, covered by pieces of her shirt, and that makes them all laugh some more. 

“How did you even get tangled like that?”

“Ask Siyeon, I don’t even know. I was _this_ close to get to her, finally, and she made a weird turn and that was it.” Yoobin is sure that down there her face is scrunched, and it makes her laugh more, endeared. 

“I did nothing! You got there on your own,” Siyeon says, defending herself from behind Handong’s back while clutching her middle, still. She laughs, and Yoohyeon makes another pitiful noise. Deciding to end her torture, Yoobin steps closer, putting her hand on Yoohyeon’s waist, letting her know someone is there, and Yoohyeon cries.

“Siyeon I swear to god if you take advantage of this-,” she starts, but Yoobin interrupts her before she can get herself in any unnecessary trouble.

“Not Siyeon,” she says, her other hand reaching for the other end of the shirt. She tries to pull, not softly, seeing how much it gives. Not much, it turns out, feeling very much stuck.

“Not-Siyeon, don’t you think I have tried that?” Yoohyeon's voice sounds constipated, probably from having her head upside down all this time, but even then she manages to sound slightly snippy. It's probably worrying that Yoobin finds that impressive. Or she would if she weren't trying to get her out of a very complicated self-inflicted bondage position.

“Do you want me to leave you here?” Yoobin says, bending to peek under the shirt to face Yoohyeon. Her face looks slightly red, but otherwise okay, except for the little pout that appears when she hears what she just said. She keeps silent, and Yoobin moves her eyebrows, silently asking.

“Pleeeeease go on," she concedes, not before sticking her tongue at her. Yoobin makes sure to do the same before coming back up.

“Thought so,” Yoobin says, patting her leg softly. Yoohyeon yelps, and mumbles something under her breath that doesn’t get to Yoobin’s ears. Instead of pulling harder, afraid to snag the shirt, Yoobin’s fingers dig deeper, trying to see what is keeping the shirt there.

“Be careful,” Yoohyeon says, probably feeling the tug of her shirt. Yoobin forgoes talking by digging deeper until she finds the thing keeping the shirt like that. "Okay" Yoobin says quietly. She can feel Yoohyeon tense, she knows she's listening. "By the looks of it, it seems like some kind of nail that has the shirt hooked. I can't seem to figure out how to get it out without looking, though, so maybe you should... take your shirt off?"

"Okay, I can try that," she says, tentative. Yoobin is aware then that the position makes it difficult, and that the bed and the wardrobe are not helping, limiting her movement a lot. Minji must notice too, because they get closer at the same time, kneeling and helping her out of it somehow.

The interest kind of dies down after that, some of them fleeting and going back to what they were doing, and Yoobin gets back to her rescue mission.

Without Yoohyeon hooked there it's actually quite easy to unhook the shirt, but that doesn't keep her from jumping to hug her when she stands up, shirt in hand, victorious.

"My hero!" she calls, and clings to her, hugging her. Yoobin laughs, intending to brush it off, but sees the way Minji is looking at them. She looks happy, fond, and something in her expression reminds her of Siyeon's earlier comment and the following revelation. In the middle of the commotion she had forgotten all about it but it comes back in full force, making her recoil, stepping away from Yoohyeon, who looks at her confused.

She opens her mouth, probably to ask, but Yoobin is quicker, stepping away, further away from the temptation that is Yoohyeon's happy hug.

"I just- I just remembered I need to go pick something," she mumbles on her way out, not meeting anyone's eyes on her way to the door.

It's not until she's outside that she realizes she still has Yoohyeon's shirt still with her.

***

The sun has been down a long time before Yoobin comes back.

The dorm is silent when she enters, all the lights down, and it shocks Yoobin with all that’s going on in her mind right now, the silence feeling almost loud. She enters as quietly as she can, going directly for her room. She can almost imagine Handong’s worried look, but she’s not up to eating anything right now. 

With all the lights out as they are, she doesn’t see Minji approaching from behind, so when she finally speaks, a soft _Yoobin-ah_ , she almost gets a heart attack. Any other time, and this would be funny.

Any other person, and they would probably be dead.

This, she doesn’t say, but by the look in Minji’s eyes, she knows. “You scared me,” is what she says instead and Minji laughs, even if she does look a little sorry. She grabs her hand and pulls her towards the living room, not giving her any chance to refuse as she makes her sit beside her on the couch.

Yoobin knows Minji was there _before_ , and even if she weren’t, it wouldn’t take a genius to know that that is why she was waited for her, alone, in the dark, and made her sit with her. Yoobin waits for her to talk, avoiding her eyes, counting the seconds passing by. She feels her scoot a little closer and Yoobin tenses. She keeps counting.

“Yoobin,” she starts when Yoobin is way past sixty, “Yoobin-ah, are you okay?”

 _That’s a good question_ , she thinks. She sighs, slumping. She did a lot, _lot_ , of thinking and she doesn’t think she has got anywhere near the answer she needs. 

“I don’t know,” she confesses in the end. It sounds sad to her ears, and it must sound like that to Minji too, because she drapes an arm around her shoulders, comforting. Yoobin leans in, letting herself be comforted for a little while.

“You will be,” she says, her voice vibrating inside her chest. She speaks in a low volume, close to whispering, and Yoobin thinks he gets the appeal of all the asmr videos that there are around. It doesn’t quite distract her from her mid, but it’s nice. “I don’t know what happened, and I don’t want to pry…” she says, and Yoobin knows where this is going.

She never finishes her sentence, the words hanging in the air.

“I’ll talk to her,” she says, when Minji doesn’t, and feels her nod in approval. For all the jokes about her being their mom away from home, she really takes it to take care of them as well as she can, and Yoobin appreciates that. 

“Very good,” she says, leaning away to be able to look at Yoobin’s face, evaluating. Yoobin is not sure what she can really see that close and in the darkness of their living room, but stays still until she nods, apparently happy with it. “Now go. We need to be up early tomorrow,” she says, her volume back to normal and in her best impression of a _mom voice_ that makes Yoobin smile. 

***

Yoobin tries to really get Yoohyeon alone to talk to her, but life really seems to get in the way. 

Although that wouldn’t be actually true. If Yoobin is being completely honest, the truth is that Yoobin really tries to talk to Yoohyeon, but Yoohyeon always manages to disappear the moment she even _thinks_ about it.

Yoobin shouldn’t really be surprised, really, after the way she pushed her away. She would be angry at her too. Yoobin would be lying if she said she wasn’t hurt by the really obvious way that Yoohyeon was avoiding her, going out of her way to places, or getting up when Yoobin is sitting in talking distance to go sit at the other end of the group. Of course she is hurt. But the thing that is hurting her most is the way Yoohyeon really tries to avoid her eyes at all times, and the way she barely smiles whenever Yoobin is in the room. 

After a week of chasing, Yoobin gives up, going to her room early, leaving all of them to have dinner together. Taking herself out of the way. It’s fair, isn’t it? 

She turns around in her bed, looking around for something to do. She’s not in the mood for the internet, she thinks, and she’s not quite sleepy yet. A book catches her eye on the small table under the mirror, and gets up for it. It’s a short English book that Yoohyeon had liked. One that she had bought in one of their trips overseas, just to practice, she had said, but that ended up liking more than she thought it would. 

Yoobin remembers sadly how she had asked her if she could read it outloud for her sometime, as she looks over the pages, still as good as new. She could read it, she thinks, but that was not the point of it. 

Yoobin thinks of taking advantage of everyone being together, having dinner, to sneak to her room and give it back, but somehow that doesn’t feel right enough. 

She picks the book to look over it some more, as if by looking at it she were looking at Yoohyeon herself, thinking of all the things she would say to her, if she could. All the apologies she would say. 

Cradling the book close to her, she gets an idea. 

***

It's only when she hears a knock on her door that she realizes how much time has passed. She rushes, closing and putting away the book, before getting up to open the door. 

It's good she doesn't have time to get her hopes up because instead of Yoohyeon it's Bora waiting for her, barefaced and a little box on her hands. As soon as the door is open the box is thrusted in Yoobin’s hands without any warning. 

“I refuse to get involved but I also don't want to see you faint tomorrow because you have avoided food all day,” she says. Yoobin wants to protest, say she was planning on eating later, but Bora is quicker to react, pressing her finger against Yoobin’s lips. “Ah! No excuses. Just eat it,” she says. She’s about to go, Yoobin still not recovered from the surprise, when Bora turns around around again, as if she just remembered something. 

“One quick thing,” she says, gesturing for Yoobin to get closer, “I am sleeping in Minji’s bed tonight. All night. Until morning. In case that might be of use to you.” She leans away then, and turns around, going straight to Minji and Siyeon’s room, waving at her before closing the door, “Good night Yoobin-ah. Be smart.”

Yoobin stands there for a while, slightly in shock at everything that happened in a moment. When the world does not dissolve and she doesn’t wake up she’s unable to stop the warmth in her chest, realizing what all this is.

 _So much for this being a secret,_ she thinks. And then, something else clicks.

***

The lights are out when Yoobin opens the door. She’d like to guess Yoohyeon is sleeping, but the movement on the top bunk tells her otherwise. 

She doesn’t say anything as she gets close, nor as she places the book on Yoohyeon’s bed, right beside the back of her head. 

She wants to talk. Actually, what she wants is to climb on the bed and hug Yoohyeon until they can both pretend anything happened. But then she notices that Yoohyeon is trembling, slightly, even though she’s holding herself really really tight. 

_It’s my fault_ , she thinks. _I’m sorry_ , she wants to say. 

She goes without saying nothing, the door clicking softly behind her. 

***

It’s been ten hours since she gave Yoohyeon the book with the note.

Not that Yoobin is counting.

She doesn’t even know what face Yoohyeon made that morning, doesn’t even know if she read it, because Yoobin pointedly left the dorm early at dawn to go hide at the library. She left a note on her bed apologizing for missing her training and their practice today, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus and it wouldn’t do any good. It had been barely passable the last few days, today it would have been a recipe for a disaster.

Misery likes some company they say, so since she was going to miss and think about Yoohyeon anyway she went to one of the places they usually went- _used to_ go together.

She walks around for a bit, not really seeing the books in front of her. It had been a long time since she entered a library with no fixed objective, and she has to admit she has missed it.

After a couple rounds, she decides on some old favorite, trying to see if she'll be able to find it available to re-read it for a bit first, and then hunting for a nice corner where to hide and read. There's no way for her to tell how much time it passes from the time she opens the book until a tall cup interrupts her by standing between her and the book.

She blinks a couple of times, trying to grasp what's happening there, util reality comes back to her brain. Her eyes follow the arm still holding the cup between the book and her and the part of her that did not want to get her hopes up screams when Yoohyeon in disguise is the sight that is standing in front of her.

Yoobin isn't over the surprise yet when, satisfied by the reaction, Yoohyeon lets the cup go to be able to lean closer, the hands holding her weight laying really really close to Yoobin's ones.

"You're really, really evil, Yoobin-ah," she says. They are in a library, which means she needs to whisper in order to not get kicked out. Which means that Yoobin isn't really imagining the way Yoohyeon is really really closed to her face right now. "You push me away, enter my room at night, and leave a _note_ in my favorite book." 

Yoobin opens her mouth to speak, but Yoohyeon goes on before she can.

“And since you are so evil, I got you a coffee as black as your soul.” 

There’s something in her eyes that Yoobin can’t identify, but she’s too shocked to do anything else except watch her go, turning the corner without looking back.

The cup stares at her, judging, the only proof that what just happened was real.

She closes the book and brings the cup to her lips, distracted. She could use black coffee after all, and while it wasn’t Yoohyeon’s best pun, it wasn’t bad for being mad at her. Yoohyeon has obviously read the note, but she didn’t give Yoobin any clues about what she thinks about it. It’s good that she did, though. It’s more than she could have been hoping for. A distant part of her mind thinks that she would have liked to see Yoohyeon’s reaction when reading the note, but after what happened, she knows it’s not something that would have happened anytime soon.

Her thoughts stray when she notices that whatever she’s drinking it’s definitely not black coffee. It’s creamy and very, very sweet, and while there’s coffee somewhere, it’s not the main thing in here for sure. 

Confused, she takes the lid off. _Definitely not black coffee_ , she thinks. 

A thought crosses her mind. It’s probably not true, and definitely ridiculous, but as she picks up her stuff as she can, the only thing that repeats on her mind is _what if, what if, what if_.  
The doors of the library open in front of her easily, but once out she realizes she has no idea where could Yoohyeon have gone.

“Took you long enough,” she hears behind her, and when turns around, there she is. Sitting at the corner of the stairs, the hood covering her head and looking pretty much like someone that Yoobin wouldn’t like to cross on the street. In fact, if weren’t because she was the owner of the very same hoodie Yoohyeon was wearing she might have started walking on the other direction.

That and, Yoobin had to admit, that she could probably recognize Yoohyeon’s eyes just with one look.

“Were you waiting for me?” Yoobin mouth says, the traitor, sneaking a small, small hopeful smile without permission too. Lucky for her, Yoohyeon is smiling too. She points at the cup Yoobin is still holding.

“Did you like your coffee?” She asks, and she doesn’t look angry anymore and more than anything, this is what feels like could be a dream. But even in a dream, Yoobin doesn't miss the chance to answer.

"It's not black," she says, and Yoohyeon smiles, looking at the cup on her hand.

"I know," Yoohyeon says, and gets closer to grab the cup from Yoobin's hand. Their fingers touch for the tiniest moment, and Yoobin feels like she has been shocked. "Because, luckily for you, you are more of a white chocolate mocha kind of girl."

Yoobin laughs because, wow, that is the most cheesy thing Yoobin has ever heard, but also Yoohyeon is reaching out to grab her hand, smiling at her, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Come on," Yoohyeon says, pulling her away from the door of the library, "we have some talking to do."

***

What starts like a walk ends up being a race home. They stumble into the elevator breathless, the coffee thrown away on the way there, their hands still laced. Yoobin is wary, when the doors close, about what they are going to find at home, and that only gets stronger when right before opening the door room Yoohyeon lets go.

Yoohyeon might not be mad at her anymore, but they still need to talk.

Yoobin follows Yoohyeon to her bedroom, thankful that they don't find anyone on their way there. She makes sure that the door is closed, and when she turns around Yoohyeon is already waiting for her on her bed.

The playful atmosphere from before is gone. There's a special kind of tension in their silence, delicate and afraid. Yoobin follows her up there too, and they lay together, face to face, but not looking at each other. Touching, fingers loosely tangled, keeping each other grounded.

Yoobin can't handle the silence for long, so she starts from the beginning.

“I’m sorry," she says. She knows she apologized in her note, but Yoohyeon deserves to hear it from her directly. 

“You should,” she says, and even though they were laughing just moments ago, all the laughter has evaporated from the air. She sounds sad and hurt, and Yoobin feels guilty. “But I’m sorry too,” she finishes, and _oh_ , Yoobin didn’t expect that. 

She makes an inquisitive noise, prompting her to go on, and waits. When Yoobin looks up, trying to meet her eyes, Yoohyeon’s are casted down, looking at some point of their joined hands. 

“I got scared,” Yoobin confesses, and she can feel Yoohyeon’s fingers hold on a little tighter around hers when she does. “I… realized that we never talked about it and-”

“Do you want to stop?” Yoohyeon sounds nervous, and scared, and Yoobin realizes, now more than ever, now that the option of stopping has been laid out, that she really, really doesn’t want to.

Not if she can help it. 

“No. No. Not at all. My problem, actually, is that I… might want more?” 

Yoobin’s words hang in the air for a while, not realizing that _she_ was the one saying those words. 

At that, Yoohyeon’s eyes turn playful. Yoobin panics a little. “Not like that. Or,” concedes, “not _only_ like that.” Yoohyeon sobers back a little, paying attention. “I thought I was scared of people finding about us, since we’re always hiding out, and then I thought about how… I wouldn’t mind?”

There. It’s out. 

Yoohyeon keeps silent for a while, her fingers playing with Yoobin’s hands. When she talks, her voice is small, afraid. 

“I was scared. That you were regretting… everything. That you found it disgusting, all of sudden. That you found _me_ -”

Yoobin doesn’t let her finish. “No. No that wasn’t it. I am sorry I made you think that. I was scared. And confused.” 

Yoobin squeezes her fingers in apology. Yoohyeon squeezes back.

They stay in silence for a moment.Yoohyeon clears her throat before speaking again. 

“When you say more…?” 

A flush creeps on Yoobin’s face when she feels Yoohyeon’s eyes on her but she doesn’t let her that stop her now. Where there is none of the joke from before. She thinks she can see hope in Yoohyeon’s eyes and after all that has been said, she guesses she can go a little further now. 

“Sometimes when you’re reading, at night, I would like to ask you to read some to me. Other times, in the mornings, I feel like it would be nice to sit really close together,” _like the other night_ , she doesn’t say, “until we’ve had coffee and we feel more ready to face the day.” The images come and go in her mind, and she confesses every single one without looking at her. 

“Curl up against you when we’re watching a boring movie, or go with you to watch those really weird movies you like, just to see your face brighten up. Ask you about weird words in other languages as a joke and then watch take it seriously and give me an answer. Because, of course you know the answer.” It’s the most exposed she has been, but once she has started she can’t stop. “I know not all of that is possible, and I know why we need this to be a secret, but…”

“Maybe we could try?” Yoobin looks up, stunned. She clearly didn’t hear what she just did. When she says nothing, Yoohyeon goes on, “I am pretty sure Minji and Bora already know anyway,” she mentions, and in hindsight, she has to agree she’s right. After that other day, this is not as surprising. “I… would like it if we tried it. Even if we still need to keep it a secret, all that sounded really really nice.”

“Yeah?” 

Yoobin’s voice cracks, but it’s okay. Yoohyeon’s only answer is to smile, and a kiss that even in the darkness of the room tastes like sunshine. 

But Yoobin might be biased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mod for creating and maintaining this fest ♥
> 
> All mistakes mine, read over but I probably missed things.


End file.
